The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of building access controls, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for controlling access to elevators, floors, and/or doors within a building.
Existing building access controls require a building supervisor to control users' access to building doors, floors and/or elevators. Residents may invite visitors to the building but when the visitor arrives they may not be able to gain access to the building.